


trying to act like me

by hidesbehindacurtain



Series: sekai kinkmas 2K16 [10]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Clone A Willy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:10:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidesbehindacurtain/pseuds/hidesbehindacurtain
Summary: Day 10: Jongin’s joke gift for Sehun takes on a turn for the worst when Sehun actually likes it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer; …this is honestly 4k words of Jongin being jealous of a dildo….i cant believe in my 18 years that I wrote that sentence omg.

  

“How’s China?” Before Sehun had even unpacked one suitcase he had already opened up Skype and was talking to Jongin. He smiled as he look at his boyfriend’s sleep ruffled clothing. Trusting that now that he wasn’t around to force him out of bed that Jongin would probably be wearing that outfit for at least two days.

 

“Hot.” He replied with a huff, blowing the sweat licked hair off of his forehead. Jongin watched the movement mesmerised.

 

“I can tell your clothes are sticking to you.”

 

“I just got here I haven't even turned the AC on yet.” he had the remote in his hand now and breathed a sigh of relief at the cold air coming out of the unit. “That's much better.”

 

“Before I forget your mom texted she wants more of those charms you brought back last time.”

 

Sehun stopped unpacking and gave Jongin a look of bewilderment, “Why did she text your technology deficit ass instead of me?”

 

“Hey! I’m not that bad any more!”

 

“I had to show you which button was the Power button on your phone yesterday.” Sehun dead panned.

 

“So?”

 

“You’ve had that phone for three months!”

 

“Details, details. Any ways its because you're a good little boy who puts his phone one Air plane mode when you’re on planes.”

 

Sehun wrinkled his nose at the term of endearment, “Don’t call me a good lil boy. We’ve already established that daddy kink isn’t our thing.”

 

“...why are you like this? We agreed never to talk about that-” He stopped talking as he saw Sehun move an object that was wrapped in something. That wasn’t anything suspicious Sehun was actually really good at packing what bothered Jongin was that he recognized the shape.

 

_“He did not bring that with him to China. He did not.”_

“-bin! Hey Jongin you're spacing out, are you okay?” Sehun’s voice brought him back to reality.

 

Jongin didn’t answer his worried boyfriend just got up and looked in the drawer he was sure he left his gag gift for Sehun and he wasn’t surprised that he couldn’t find it. What surprised him was the feeling he had.

 

“...Sehun..where's mini nini?” He cringed at the name a then over excited Sehun had given the silicone toy.

 

“Oh him? I brought him.” He said oh so casually like if it was a normal thing for a famous person to travel 7 hours with a mould of his boyfriends dick in his suitcase.

 

 Jongin choked on his own saliva, “You brought him? Why?”

 

Sehun looked at him like if he was stupid and maybe he was, “In case I got lonely? And I know how busy you are and every time I get an itch I don’t wanna call you and disrupt you when I can take care of it myself.”

 

While the thought process was sweet and caring all Jongin could think was that Sehun was gunna be pleasuring himself with a knock off version of his most prized possession instead of being all worked up for the real thing by the time he got home like he normally would be when they got separated for work.

 

…he was going to get robbed of desperate and whiny Sehun. The Sehun that had to be stopped lest he go down on him in hallways, the Sehun that clawed at his back so hard that he left marks that lasted weeks after, the Sehun that couldn’t wait until they got home and would be groping him in the car on the way home.

 

He was fucking stupid.

 

He’d played himself getting Sehun that thinking that it would just join the pile of crappy gifts they got from all the companies that sent them shit for their birthdays. He had gotten that mould for Sehun for Christmas the year before and he had thought that it would've given his boyfriend a good laugh and then they could go on their way but it was May and Sehun still had it, and felt the need to take it with him to China of all places. But nope, he just had to go and get Sehun something that he would actually use.

 

_“I could've gotten him that damn rolex he wanted. He would've smiled and said thanks worn it once and then shoved it in a drawer somewhere.”_

“What if your suitcase had gotten searched or something?”

 

“Oh well no one would know that its supposed to look like yours to be honest, the colour is too light-”

 

“Sehun!”

__

__~_ _

__

__“...so let me get this straight you’re mad that Sehun is actually using the present you got him?”_ _

__

“Hyung when you put it like that I sound petty.”

 

__“...there’s honestly no way to phrase that sentence without you sounding petty? You’re wallowing Nini.”_ _

__

Jongin groaned,“You’re no help hyung!”

 

__“I'm curious what was the present? It really has you worked up and upset.”_ _

 

He sighed if he didn't tell him he would never let it go and would bother him until he snapped, “Promise not to laugh?”

 

Baekhyun paused for a bit, _ _“Well, I’m not one to lie-”__

__

“Baekhyun!”

 

__“Fine. Fine. I promise not to laugh.”_ _

 

Jongin took a picture of the box and sent it to Baekhyun. And then promptly hung up when he heard the older man cackling and choking on air and saying something about __“Sharing this on the group chat this is gold omg”__. And to prove just how petty he was he also blocked his number. Vivi barked in agreement and Jongin only felt slightly better rubbing the fluffy dog’s head.

 

~

 

He’d been ignoring all the calls from the other members and when he saw that their whatsapp group chat had 9999+ messages he’d just assumed the worse.

__

__“that’s right my type.”__ Vivi yipped hearing his Dad’s voice.

 

“I know, I know you miss him.” Jongin chanced a glance at Vivi and he could not believe the look the dog was giving him ,” _ _He’s only been gone for nine hours how pathetic are you?”__  Leave it to Sehun to get the sassiest dog on the planet.

 

He was just going to ignore his phone and just listen to his boyfriend recite his iconic line for the next four rings. He relaxed when the phone stopped ringing only to sigh in irritation as it started back almost as soon as it stopped. Not even Taemin’s name popping up on the screen gave him any more willpower to answer the phone.

 

Vivi shook his head again and Jongin __did not__  sign up to be judged by a puppy so he pressed the home button on his phone, “I’ll have you know that I’m not spending my vacation lazing around with Vivi in bed…we’ve migrated to the couch.”

 

“Nini your couch is like five steps away from your bed.”

 

Jongin sat straight up so quickly that Vivi fell of his chest, he missed the glare the puppy sent his way.  

 

“Junmyeon hyung…hi?”

 

“Hello to you Jongin. Nice to know your phone is still working.”

 

“...how’d you get Taemin’s phone?”

 

“I’m hosting Inkigayo and he’s performing today. He’s been worried about you like we all have been, I don’t know what Baekhyun told you but he didn’t post anything about why your wallowing in the group chat.”

 

That was nice of Baekhyun, maybe he’d had his hyung all wrong and he should have more faith in him in the future. He felt bad about the 12 pounds of cucumbers he’d ordered and shipped to Baekhyun’s dorm now.

 

“He took the time to email us all individually.’

 

…fuck that.

 

Jongin groaned and fell backwards onto an about to nap Vivi. The dog yelped then sighed when he realized that Jongin was gunna use him as pillow and accepted his fate with resignation.

 

“I hate him.”

 

“There’s also a betting pool on how long the mould is though.”

 

“Why do yall hate me? Wait is that why you called me?” He asked suspiciously.

 

“Of course not! I’m honestly concerned. You’ve been weird ever since Christmas and its gotten worse!”

 

He was starting to feel guilty, “I’m sorry, its just something came up.”

 

“Oh I know something came up-”

 

“Hyung!”

 

“Is that why you were so freaked out when we showed up unannounced at your dorm for Christmas? Cause you were giving him that gift?”

 

“...yeah. I thought it would be cute you know? We spend a lot of time apart and I thought he would like it.”

 

“...the problem is he likes it too much?”

 

“Way too much...I’m a grown ass man jealous of silicone.”

 

“Acceptance is the first step.” He paused for a bit and then cleared his throat, “…I’m asking for a friend but how long is the mould though?”

 

Jongin groaned into Vivi’s fur and ended the call.  

 

~

 

The kiss Sehun had given him the minute they had gotten a second to themselves at the airport confirmed his biggest fear. There was no urgency or desperation. It was a sweet love filled kiss, the kind of kiss Jongin would get if Sehun came home and found him trying( read:failing) to cook dinner.

 

Sehun had worked out his frustrations on his own…he looked relaxed and was smiling. Worst of all he was even humming! Sehun was happy!

 

__“What the hell have I done?”_ _

 

Jongin didn’t want that! After trips was when they got down and dirty! Weren't dicks supposed to be a guy’s best friend? And he’d been betrayed by his!

 

Sehun only had his carrier on with him and a beautiful thought came to Jongin's mind what if the airport fucked up and lost Sehun’s luggage and that dreaded toy? Wouldn’t all of his problems be solved?

 

But wait Sehun would just ask him to make another one and what he would he say outside of fuck no? And he couldn’t keep putting it off Sehun would eventually get suspicious and say something. The excuse he would have to come up with, had to be grand and hold forever. They only thing he could think of was faking erectile dysfunction. His acting had gotten better lately maybe he could pull this off-

 

All thoughts of an Oscar worthy performance left Jongin’s head as soon as he saw that the driver was packing Sehun’s bags in the back of the trunk.

 

“Jongin are you okay? You look like if your head is going to explode.”

 

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine.” He wrapped an arm around Sehun’s shoulders and pulled him close as he led them to the car. He had a new mission in mind; Mini nini was out and he was going to get rid of him.

 

~

 

He rested his head his head against the cold shower wall, okay so apparently getting rid of Jongin Junior was going to be an issue.

 

How lazy was he that Sehun had thought that he was sick when he asked to take out the trash?

 

And what kind of luck did he have that he mixed up the bags? The separate bag that he had hidden Jongin Junior was full of old clothes that Sehun had planned to donate instead of the ruined clothes bag that was right next to it. And their noisy neighbour Miss Choi saw the bag and commented on it. Next time Vivi thought it was a good idea to dig up her garden Jongin wasn’t gunna stop him.

 

He was so lost in his head he didn’t even hear the shower door open or someone entering the stall.

 

“Sorry I know usually after we’re apart for a long time we usually jump each other. I wasn’t feeling it and I’ve been home for a few days now.”

 

Nonchalant Jongin. Be nonchalant.

 

“Oh really I hadn't noticed. I just figured you were tired.” From getting worked up by a fake, he thought bitterly. He left that last part out.

__

Sehun took one look at his face and then smiled, “Nini you don’t have to lie to me I know you and I can tell that you’re disappointed.”

 

Before Jongin could even reply (read:lie) to Sehun, his boyfriend had already dropped to his knees and was looking up at his through his long eye lashes with a smirk adorning his lips.

 

“I’ll make it up to you.” By his next breath he had Jongin in his mouth.

 

He could love that cheap imitation he had all he liked. Only thing Jongin really cared about was making Sehun gag for the real thing like he was now. With that thought in mind he tangled his fingers into Sehun’s long hair and pulled him forward harshly literally making Sehun choke on his steadily hardening dick. Sehun had one hand alternating between holding his hip and grabbing at the wall behind him and he wondered what he was doing with the other hand.

 

Sehun to his credit didn’t falter for a second and rearranged himself so that the position would be more comfortable and he shoot Jongin a sultry look that had him his head falling back as he groaned.

 

He nearly screamed when Sehun released his cock from the harsh confines of his mouth and started nibbling and blowing air on his balls. The sound of the water coming from the shower-head did nothing to calm him if anything it was riling him up more. When Sehun had pushed him onto the wall of the shower he had also pushed him away from the water flow. Something Sehun himself hadn't avoided so Sehun literally looked __sinful;__ his hair was soaked in water and clinging to his face in the best way possible and his flushed face with puffy lips.

 

Sehun stopped his assault on Jongin’s balls and rested his cheek on Jongin’s inner thigh and stared up at him,”Fuck my mouth.” His voice was hoarse from the deepthroating earlier but Jongin thought he’d never sounded better.

 

And Jongin did just that, it felt amazing wrecking Sehun the way he was. Every time his hips thrusted forward Sehun would moan around his member and the vibrations were making him see stars. And not just the one on his knees in front of him. His hip movements were getting rushed and hurried, both of them knew how close he was and he wasn’t surprised in the least when Sehun released his cock with a ‘pop’ and angled it towards his face. “Do it. Let it out Nini.”

 

He didn’t need to be told twice and watched in amazement as the cum slid down Sehun's face onto the floor because of the still running water. Sehun stood pulled back his damp hair from his face and winked at him before leaving the shower.

 

~

 

He’d been feeling great after the impromptu shower blowie and was looking forward to a night of cuddling and hot chocolate and all those good thought and the vibe he had going all evaporated into nothing when he sat down on his side of the bed on to jump up when he felt something hard under his tush.

 

Sehun looked alarmed and then he moved the sheets and had the decency to blush at what he found,”Sorry, I forget to put mini up after I was done.” He made to grab for it but a surge of pettiness hit Jongin he reached out for it first and held it out of reach of Sehun.

 

“Jongin what are you doing?” Sehun was taller than him but because of how wrapped up he was in the sheets of the bed were confining him and Jongin was taking clear advantage.

 

“Do you think that this is a game?” He could __feel__  Kai coming through but he didn’t care. It honestly felt like he’d been slapped in the face by it. By the way Sehun was reacting he’d used it recently.

 

“What?”

 

“Am I really going to have to sit down and explain to you what the issue at hand is?”

 

“Yes? Cause I’m very confused.”

 

“You really don’t think that this is shoving it in my face?”

 

“Shoving what in your face?”

 

“God damn Mini Nini, Jongin Junior, Kim Jondick or whatever else the fuck you call it.”

 

“My hand cramped and I got fed up and threw it on the bed and went to finish in the bathroom! That’s how it got there, I forgot it! How is that shoving anything in your face?”

 

“You have any idea what its like watching your boyfriend walk around everyday looking satisfied knowing that it wasn’t you that put that look on his face?”

 

Sehun opened his mouth to respond but he was cut off,“I know what you look like post orgasm Sehun and it pissed me off that I wasn’t responsible for the limp in your step.”

 

“Jongin-” Kai gripped Sehun’s chin and forced him to look in his eyes and he smirked when the other boy gulped, “Kai? Why are you acting like this?”

 

“I’ve been dying of blue balls here and you’re none the wiser. That ends now.” Sehun’s eyes widened as Kai seamlessly ripped the sheets off of him and also managed to take off his pants at the same time, he shivered at the cold air his now uncovered bottom was being exposed too. Kai wasted no time in spread his ass cheeks and kneaded them while returning the favour Sehun had down earlier with the nibbling and blowing.

 

Sehun moans were muffled by the pillow and so were he squeaks when Kai proceeded to pinch at his ass loving the appearance of the red marks. He was pleasantly surprised when he slid his hand in between and was met with wetness. His thumb pushed against the opening and he was immediately turned on when he realized how easily the appendage was going in.

 

“Did you really finger yourself just now when you were blowing me in the shower just now?” He asked the rhetorical question while wiggling his thumb around, Sehun just squirmed in response.

 

He reached over and grabbed the aloe Vera he kept by the bedside and graciously applied some to his fingers and wasted no time to shove three of them in at the same time. Sehun jolted and if it weren’t for Kai’s steady hand on his lower back he might have fallen off the bed.

 

Sehun’s whimpers just made Kai want to keep going.”Keep it down, I don’t want hear a word or sound from you.” He was going to allow Sehun’s hips to keep jutting into the bed for only a little longer.

 

Times up, he removed his fingers and ignored Sehun’s whine and flipped him over. As usual when they did this Sehun looked divine and even though Kai was still pretty fucking pissed at Sehun he couldn't help but rub their noses together a bit and then he got to business and captured those spit covered lips with his own It was a slow languid kiss and Kai kept it that way by pushing Sehun’s waist down stopping him from rubbing their hard cocks together.

 

Sehun whined and Kai ate them up and when his tongue demanded entry Sehun gave it to him. He had his hands tangled in Kai's hair but he didn’t mind the harsh tugging  and while they were kissing away their lives Kai reached over and grabbed mini nini without a moment of hesitation rammed it into Sehun.

 

Sehun’s eyes widened at the sudden intrusion and Kai happily lapped up the screams that left his mouth as he pumped in and out. In and Out. In and Out.

 

His eyes were watering and Kai wasn’t sure if it was from over stimulation or lack of breath cause he was barely giving him seconds to regain his breath before he was kissing him again. Sehun broke away from the kiss and greedily sucked in all the air he could and Kai just helped himself to the newly exposed neck right in front of him.

 

Now that they weren’t kissing any more Sehun’s moans and groans were filling the room especially upon a very hard bite to his neck.  

 

“Ah.” Sehun’s hips were working in tandem with Jongin’s  hand and the more desperate he started the move the closer he got to an orgasm and Kai watched and watched his facial expressions until he saw the exact moment that Sehun was going to come and then promptly stopped.

 

The look of utter betrayal Sehun shoot him was almost hilarious and the whines that followed were adorable.

 

“You can’t be serious!” His sleep shirt was mostly unbuttoned and Kai could see how excited Sehun was by how his lungs were expanding.

 

“I’m pretty sure that I told you to be quiet.”

 

He couldn’t tell which part of Sehun was angrier or redder; his face or his untouched cock and he lived for it.

 

“I should gag you.”

 

Sehun rolled his eyes,” I would like to see you tr-mmpfh.” Kai had shoved his fingers in his mouth, all he had to do was take one look at the defiant look in Sehun's eyes to know what he was thinking,”If you bite them we’re done for the night.” He hadn’t taken a hand of of Sehun’s ass since they started .

 

“I’m going to move my hand for this next bit but I don’t trust you to be quiet.” Sehun glared at him as he removed his fingers, “Your hand tastes like ass.”

 

Kai laughed at that, “ I wonder whose ass?” His eyes darkened immediately as a thought occurred to him that the fucking fake had had a chance to be in Sehun but he hadn’t yet. He didn’t give Sehun a chance to respond before he lifted his knees over onto his shoulder, slicked himself up and entered him in one fell swoop.

 

He gyrated his hips the way he knew Sehun loved and like always he found his prostate quite easily. He could feel how much Sehun was loving it from the way he tightened around him and he was still moaning loudly.

 

“If *thrust* you *thrust* don’t *thrust* stop* I’ll gag you with it since you love it so much.”

 

“Wouldn’t you like that Oh? Coming apart on __two__  cocks? Like if one isn’t enough for your slut ass.”

 

“I’m not a slut-”

 

“What else do your all travelling around the world with a replica of your boyfriends dick?” A particularly hard thrust cut off Sehun’s answer. And he gave up trying to get a word in when he noticed how close they both were if the severity of Kai’s hips were any indication. He lasted all of two more before he came ruining the shirt he was wearing given the angle they were going with but he found he didn’t mind.

 

He’d unknowingly tightened around Kai and that had spurred on his orgasm as well. His boyfriend pulled out and then promptly fell on top of them as they desperately tried to catch their breaths. They stayed like that for a few moments and the Kai pushed himself up on shaky thighs and made his way to the bathroom.

 

“Nice ass!” he got a thumbs up in reply, he smiled at his retreating back. He hadn’t even noticed that he had closed his eyes for a bit when he felt this damp cloth being wiped on his over-sensitive area he must have jumped cause Jongin (it was definitely Jongin again) gave him this apologetic, sheepish look. “Sorry if its cold and sorry for not using a condom. I guess I got so worked up I didn’t think ahead.”

 

He winced as he sat up while making grabby arms at his boyfriend. Jongin obliged him and Sehun looked him straight in the eye, “You know I don’t mind getting rid of mini nini if its bothering you so much.”

 

Jongin groaned,”I didn’t what you to think that I was being overbearing or-” Sehun raised his finger to his lips to shush him.

 

“Jongin I’ve suspected that you’ve been trying to get rid of it since way before the trash incident.” He dead panned.

 

Excuse me? “Huh?”

 

“That was like a week ago!” What had given him away so early?

 

Sehun raised a brow,“When do you ever willingly help with chores without me having to bribe you with sexual favours? Also you looked like if you wanted to slap Miss Choi with her petunias when she returned the bag-”

 

Damn it had he really been that obvious?

 

“And also I was with Yixing when he got the email Baekhyun sent. And while he was choking on his eggs I peeked at his phone and saw it myself.”

 

He had known the whole time and did nothing?

 

“Why did you let me wallow like that the whole time.” Yes he was pouting, he wasnt ashamed.

 

“I was waiting for you to man up and tell me straight up that you hated the toy. And when you didn’t I took matters into my own hands.”

 

“...you planned this whole thing?”

 

“Jongin wouldn’t tell me how he felt so I figured that Kai would.”

 

“Ugh I’m a coward aren’t I?”

 

“Kind of but you’re also really cute so I’ll let it slide. But next time something is bothering you promise to be upfront with me yeah?”

 

“I promise.”

 

“Question is what are we going to do with it now?”

 

Jongin smriked so devilishly that Sehun thought for a minute that he had made teh switch to Kai, “...I have an idea.”

 

~

 

“Baekhynee there's a package for you!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is the last fic of the kinkmas, thanks to everyone of you that read, commented, bookmarked and kudoed our fics! Steph and I really had alot of fun doing this and i hope you all had the same fun reading them.


End file.
